


Onanism

by Unsentimentalf



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsentimentalf/pseuds/Unsentimentalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onanism

Maybe once a fortnight the conditions are right. That absolute last possible moment between waking and sleep. Lying with his eyes closed, the mattress hard under his back, the sound of the TV faint from downstairs as Alex passes yet another long night alone. Almost unconscious. Almost.

This is the only time when it can be allowed to happen. He loses just a fragment of control along with his hold on wakefulness, and he remembers the warmth of blood and the joy of being a killer and his hand moves without conscious intent to the hardening shape under his pyjamas. 

He doesn't wake up. That would be unforgivable; to wake with the scent of blood in his brain and his back arching against the springs, his fingers wet and sticky. He just passes without a single clear thought from near unconsciousness to this and then to sleep.

In the morning he cleans up. Nocturnal emission, a biological fact. He thinks about it no more than that. If you asked him if he masturbates, he would be most insulted, both by the effrontery of the questioner and the crudeness of the question. If he deigned to give an answer it would of course be "no". 

He is clean, now. He is in control. Nothing gets past the shell of the man to the heat of the vampire curled inside, aching heart and ravenous guts. Not even the smell of hot fresh blood brings the demon out. Only the flickering, delightful memory of animal lusts in that brief moment outside his control, halfway between one world and the next. 

That is allowed.


End file.
